This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As will be appreciated, oil and natural gas have a profound effect on modern economies and societies. In order to meet the demand for such natural resources, numerous companies invest significant amounts of time and money in searching for and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems can be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of the desired resource.
To extract the resources from a well, a drilling riser may extend from the well to a rig. For example, in a subsea well, the drilling riser may extend from the seafloor up to a rig on the surface of the sea. A typical drilling riser may include a flanged assembly, and the drilling riser may perform multiple functions. In addition to transporting drilling fluid into the well, the riser may provide pipes to allow drilling fluids, mud, and cuttings to flow up from the well.
The riser is typically constructed by securing riser segments together via a flanged connection. Specifically, a first riser segment may be lowered from the rig into the sea. A subsequent riser segment may then be secured to the first segment, before lowering the entire stack. In this manner, a riser of a desired length may be formed. However, each riser segment may include multiple lines (e.g., pipes) configured to carry the various fluids toward or away from the well. Unfortunately, when extending lines along each riser segment, the lines may have different lengths and/or positions relative to the flanges.